Vampiella P1
by miki230
Summary: VK version of cinderella! Slash K/Z! First in the Princess Series and Part 1 of Cinderella! Please R&R! Follows the Cinderella story with only a few twists!


**A/N: Okay, so this is Cinderella...VK style! I just suddenly felt like doing this!!!!**

**Summary: Zero has been alone since his father and brother died...his step mother, Shizuka, and his step sisters, Yuki and Ruka have been torturing him for ages. But...with a little magic...and some smexy vampires...maybe even an abused and tortured Zero can be happy!**

**Please read and review!!!**

**Rated M!!!**

**Warning: Rated M and anything that goes with it!!! OOC!!!**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**General PoV**

Oncn upon a time, there was a family of three. A set of twins and their father. This was a world of magic...where anything was possible...if you put your mind to it! Things like vampires lived together with humans without danger. In this world...even two boys having a kid was not impossible...just rare.

So...in this story of dreams come true...can one boy find his dream?

Zero Kiryu happily played with his younger twin brother in the backyard while their father was out. Ichiru and Zero were 7 years old and proud of it! Just as the twins were getting tired, their father came home.

"Boy's, there is someone I want you to meet." Mamoru called.

Zero and Ichiru ran inside, laughing happily. They stopped only when they saw the tall blond woman that was in the livingroom with their father.

"Kids, this is Shizuka. I have decided to marry her." he told them.

Ichiru smiled and ran up to the woman. Zero, who was not as good with people, stay back.

"I am Ichiru, 7 years old!" he said excitedly.

Shizuka smiled but it seemed forced to Zero.

"I am Shizuka. Nice to meet you." she said.

Zero wanted to say something but suddenly, two small girls appeared from behind Shizuka's skirts.

"These are my daughters. This is Ruka, she is 9." she presented a blond girl that seemed very snooty and spoiled to zero.

"And this is Yuki, she is 7...just like you boys." she said with a smile. Yuki was small with long brown hair and wide eyes. Most would have called her beautiful but to Zero, it did't matter. All that mattered was that he had a bad feeling.

Two months later Mamoru and Shizuka had wed.

The pair seemed very happy on the outside but Zero could tell that Shizuka was planning something...he could feel it!

And as he said, 3 months after the wedding, something bad did happen. His father amd brother went out to town to get him a gift for his birthday.

As they were shopping, a horse went out of control...dragging a buggy behind it, the horse ran over and killed both Ichiru and Mamoru.

Zero found out that night what had happened and had expected sympathy from Shizuka and her daughters. Instead, he was kicked out of his room, moved to the basement and told he would be the family servent until the day he died!

**10 years later...**

"Zero!" the bells in the kitchens were ringing and the yells were getting louder and louder.

Kiryu Zero, 17, climbed the stairs, balancing the three breakfast trays and dodging the family cat.

He reached Yuki's room first.

"Yuki, I have brought your food." he said as nicely as possible since he would get a beating if he was terse with them.

Yuki was still in bed so he put her food on the table in the room and continued on to Ruka's room.

Ruka was up and harrassed him as he placed her food. She purpously tried to trip him and make him spill Shizuka's food but he had good reflexes and managed to evade her attempts.

Next was Shizuka's food.

"Mother..." he called as he knocked on the door. She had ordered that he call her this...he guessed since he was the spitting image of his mother it made her feel inferior so she took it out on him.

"Enter." she called through the door.

He walked into the room and put the tray on the table.

"Zero..." he turned to her. "There is going to be a ball at the Kuran's. Their son is looking for a mate. Since they are purebloods and they have money, I plan on making sure Ruka or Yuki gets him...therefore, you are not to attend."

Zero just nodded. and started to leave the room.

"Oh, and help the girls with whatever they need."

Zero left without a word and headed back to his room in the basement. He sat on his thin cot and stared at his knees.

"Zero...are you okay?" came a small voice. Zero looked at the floor and grinned at the small mouse that had become his friend.

"Yeah...I just miss Ichiru and dad."

The mouse nodded and climbed on to the bed next to Zero.

"Itwill be okay Zero! I mean it!"

Zero smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"You know what!? You need some friends! We are going to make you an awesome tux for the ball and you are going to go!" the small mouse said before rushing off.

Zero thought about it and had to agree. Maybe if he made a friend, he could escape this damn place! He sighed though, 'I will never escape...I have no where to stay...and no one woud care to end a hand to an orphan.'

Zero stood and gathered his cleaning supplies. He started in the bathrooms...since they had 6 and it took the most time to make them perfect. He stopped infront of the large mirror on the wall before he went about cleaning.

Zero's silver hair was oily and filthy since he ofthen couldn't bathe. His violet eyes were listless and clouded while his face was marred with scratches, bruises and dirt.

Know that he thought about it, his whole body was covered in bruises and grim...some came from the work he did while most came from Shizuka and her daughters.

As he set to work, he thought back to the happy time when his brother and father was still alive. He could still remember their laughter and the way everything was full of life...now though, everything was dark and dead around him.

When he finished the bathrooms, he continued to the kitchens. By this time, Yuki, Ruka and Shizuka were up and about.

"Zero!" screamed Ruka.

Zero sighed and headed out to the sitting area where the girl was trying to mend a dress.

"Fix this dress for me! I do not want to have bandages on at the ball!" Zero sighed and took the ugly pink dress.

He sat on the couch and started to mend it to her size. It was one of the few things his mother had taught him before she had died. He truly loved things like cooking and cleaning and sowing...it was more the being treated like a slave that he hated.

Just as he was finishing up the cat, Isabell, came up and clawed the dress, tearing it horribly.

"This is why I am a dog person!" he muttered and picked up the cat. He walked over to the window and dropped it outside.

"Go chase the chickens." he told it before slaming the window shut and going backt to rememnd the dress.

"Zero!" Zero looked at the stairs and saw Yuki standing at the top.

"Ruka said that you would mend our dresses. Do mine to." She ordered and threw it at him.

He caught the simple white dress and noticed the large tears on the arms. It seemed the cat had gotten this one as well. Zero st down again and set to work.

He knew it annoyed the girls to no end that he was so good and cooking and cleaning but it really pissed them off when he just did as told without talking to them.

Yuki huffed and threw a pair of shoes at him. They bounced off his head but he didn't even flinch.

"The heels are loose on those...fix them!" with that, she left him alone.

Zero on the other hand, was trying to keep himself from killing the three witches thathe lived with.

'Calm down Zero...keep your cool or you will do something bad. If you react...then it will only get worse. Yuki only does it because she liked Ichiru but he died. Ruka has been a bitch since you met her so nothing new there. Shizuka was the woman Dad loved so don't do something you will regret!'

He was able to calm himself with the thought of the ball. He had only met the Kuran prince once when he was 10.

_Flashback..._

_Zero ran through the crowds of people on his way to the market. He was rarely allowed outside and when he was, he was given a time limit. Today was the sale day at the market place so he was sent out to get as much as he could for the money in his pocket._

_As he passed the town circle, he noticed that many people were gathered by the stage that was set up for street shows. Deciding that it wouldn't take to long for him to find out what was happening, he pushed his way to the front to see what was happening...It was a public execution._

_The man was sobbing and saying that it was to feed his children...obviously he had stolen something...probably food or money to buy food._

_The man's children and wife looked half starved and were offering every cent that they probably had to the axe man who just laughed in their faces and threw the money on the ground._

_Zero sighed and walked over to help the family pick up their money. He knew how it felt to be bullied by the more fortunate so he didn't want to see others like that._

_The young daughter of the man smiled at him through her tears and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. When he went to reply, the axe man spoke to him._

_"Trash sticks together it seems! Boy, I saw you steal from those people just now." The mother yelled for the axe man to stop, that she had all of her money but he would not listen and drug Zero up too._

_"We will now kill them both! Starting with the boy!" the axe man laughed and positioned his axe._

_Zero didn't even flinch. Instead, he smiled at the little girl and closed his eyes to await his death._

_"Stop! This is an order from the prince!" a young male voice called out._

_Zero opened his eyes and turned his head to look up and try to see who had saved him. His violet eyes met with wine red the were as clear as crystals and as deep as an ocean._

_"My young lord, these men are theives! They deserve to be killed!" the axe man argued as the slightly older boy helped Zero up._

_"If they are theives because they stole food or money for food then I too am a theif. I steal blood from the bodies of my subjects so that I may live." _

_The axe man was about to say something when a very pretty young woman that looked a lot like the boy stepped up._

_"My son is right. You would have to kill the whole royal family if you are to condem theives of food." She helped the father up and to his family._

_The axe man grumbled but left when a man that also looked a lot like the boy stepped up as well._

_"So, what is your name?" the boy asked._

_Zero stared at him for a moment before answering. "Zero...10 years old." he muttered softly. He still didn't like crownds and was cautious of people. The boy smiled and walked over to his mother._

_Zero watched as the boy reached into her bag and pulled out a barret with a glass flower on it._

_"I am Kuran Kaname, 12 years old." he said as he pinned Zero's bangs back with the clip. Zero couldn't help but blush as Kaname did it since he was rarely touched and when he was now he was hit. _

_"You bangs seemed to be in the way. You may want to cut them soon but for now, use that." Zero nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment._

_"Kana-chan, let's go. We still have somethings to get!" his mother called. Kaname smiled gently at Zero before going after his mother._

_It was the first and last time he had seen the young prince. _

_He also got beat bad for being 15 minutes late because of the incident..._

_End Flashback..._

Zero finished the mend and went back upstairs to give the dresses back. FInding that the girls had gone to town with their mother to buy jewlery, Zero headed up to the attic. After searching for a while, he found one of his fathers suits that would fit him. It was rather plain but he could fix that with s bit of fancy stich work. He found a few scraps of fabric and some ties that he could play around with until the outfit was perfect.

The ball was in a week...he had to be ready!

It only took him a little while to finish the rest of his chores so he set to work on his outfit as soon as possible.

**Morning of the ball...**

The girls were throwing panic's as Zero rushed around, getting them whatever they needed. It took him a full hour before he found the time to ask Shizuka about the party.

"Mother?" he called as he knocked on her door.

"Enter." he walked in and bowed to her.

"I was hoping that since I have been good, I might be able to go with you tonight. I will help the girls get the prince...so please." he asked. He really wanted to see Kaname again and this was the only way.

"If you can finish every chore and have something decent to wear...then yes..." she aswered. Zero smiled at her.

"Thank you!" he said before rushing out of the room. He left to quickly to notice the pained expresion of Shizuka. She had rarely seen the boy smile but when she did, it reminded her of Mamoru.

Most thought she had married him for his money but she had truly cared for him.

Zero rushed through his chores and ran to get dressed. The finished product was a blue shirt, black tie, black jacket and matching slacks. He had accented it with blue thred in the shape of roses on the jaket and the bottom of the slacks. He had shined black shoes. He went to leave gis room when he noticed the clip on his desk.

He smiled and walked back to the mirror and pushed one side of his bangs back. he pressed the clip into his hair and smiled at his reflection. 'I hope he remembers me..." he said to himself before he left the room.

He was waiting in the front room when the girls came down stairs. He smiled up at them since nothing would ruin this night. Shizuka looked him over.

"You are decent but have you done your chores?" she asked after assesing him.

"Yes, mother." he said cheerily. He walked over to one of the vases and pulled off a red blosom. He broke the stem and the thorns off and stuck it behind her ear.

"You look very beautiful." he complimented. She smiled slightly but started to walk away. Yuki and Ruka on the other hand were spiteful!

"He missed a spot!" Yuki said as she dumped ash from the fireplace.

Ruka growled at him and ripped the clip from his hair.

"And he stole my hair clip!" she dropped it to the floor and stomped on it.

Shizuka just sighed.

"You will have to stay here Zero and clean up this mess. Clean up this mess and go to your room."

Zero looked up at her with teary eyes but she just turned away, her daughters following with their noses in the air.

"Why is it always like this..." he asked of no one in particular. Zero was shocked when he got a response.

"Hello Zero-kun! I am Kaien Cross! Your fairy godfather!" an exuberant blond man in a blue cloak.

Zero glared...he didn't even know this man but he totaly pissed him off.

"Do you want to go to the ball?" he asked Zero. Zero looked shocked for a moment but nodded.

"Then your wish is my command!" Kaien waved a wand in the air and Zero's clothes changed.

He was now wearing a black silk suit jacket with a black shirt and blood red tie. his pants were black and silky and he was wearing fancy black dress shoes. He looked in a mirror that Kaien had provided and saw that the clip had been fixed and now had a twin that was blood red.

Zero didn't want them to get damanged again so he put them on the tie.

"Now you need a horse! Come out little mouse." The little mouse that Zero had made friends with popped out of his hole and ran up to Kaien.

"How would you like to become a firey steed for our prince?" Kaien asked. The mouse smiled at Zero and nodded his head happiy.

"I would love to!" Kaien waved his wand and the small mouse turned into a lrage black horse. full with riding gear.

When Zero went to mount, Kaien wrapped a cloak around his shoulders.

"You have until midnight to meet the prince. After that you will turn back into a pauper."

Zero nodded and mounted the horse. Flipping the hood up, he rode out of the mansion and to the castle. It wasn't a long ride but for Zero, it felt like a centry.

When he arrived, the gaurds let him through since it was an open party...you look like you had money and you were in. Zero thanked the stars for this because he didn't think he would have ever gotten in without it.

He let one of the grooms take his horse, after dubing him midnight, and headed into the party. He knew he was late and that everyone had arrived already but he wasn't worried. All he wanted to do was meet the prince.

He entered carefully, trying not to be seen but he caught the eyes of many girls who rushed up to ask for a dance when he walked by. He had a rather hard time dodging girls but escaped by heading up to the terrace.

That is where he was going when they announced the prince and his family. Zero turned on his heel and watched as the royal family walked down the steps.

First was the queen, Juri Kuran. She was wearing a lovely ice blue dress and her hair was down to frame her face. Holding her arm was her Husband, the king, Haruka Kuran. Haruka was in a simple black suit with a blue tie that matched his wifes dress.

Behind the royal couple was the one he was waiting for...Kaname Kuran. Kaname was in a white suit with a black shirt and red tie. He was very handsome and to Zero, absolutely perfect.

As Zero watched him though, Kaname suddenly looked up, wine red clashing with violet once more.

Zero gasped slighty and ran out onto the balcony just as Kaname left his parents to go after the silver haired beauty.

"Kana-Chan, where are you going?" his mother asked with a knowing smile. Kaname smiled back.

"To go and capture my husband to be." he said back. His mother, who had always been obsessed with the young silver haired boy they had met gigged for she had said the day they met him that he was the one for their son and she would accept to other.

Haruka just smiled at his son and started to dance with Juri.

As Kaname forced his way through the crowd as calmly as possible Ruka, Shizuka and Yuki stepped in his way.

"Hello young Kuran. It is such a wonderful evening, isn't it?" Yuki said in what she thought was a sultry voice. Ruka popped her first few buttons and said, "But a muggy one at that."

Kaname kept himself from gagging. He really didn't care but he need to get up to that terrace. He ficked his eyes around and caught the eyes of his friends, Aido and Kain.

Although the two had been together for ages, the pair was known to flirt with anyone when in public. The two boys nodded their heads and came to his aid.

"May we have this dance?" Kain asked of Ruka and Aido of Yuki.

The two girls were star struck and nodded instantly while Kaname pushed his way past the mother.

He made it to the terrace with little else happening and smiled as he saw his silver haired beauty turn to him. His grin grew when he saw the clip on his tie.

"I see you have been thinking about me..." he said with a smirk. Zero blushed slightly and shook his head.

"N-not at all..." Kaname just moved closer to him and took his hand. "May I have this dance?" Kaname asked before pulling Zero flush against him and started to dance a waltz.

Zero smiled slightly and pressed his forehead to Kaname's shoulder.

They danced for quite a while before they stopped, out of breath and laughing.

"So, will you tell me your last name?" Kaname asked after they had calmed down a bit.

"Hmm...I am not sure...does this mean you wish to see me again?" Zero asked in what for him was a teasing voice.

Kaname took Zero's left hand. "Yes, it means that I wish to seek you out again." Zero watched the older boy carefully and saw the glint of a fang when kaname spoke.

Kaname held Zero's eyes with his own as he turned Zero's hand over and let his fangs sink in just deep enough to draw blood. He pulled back quickly and licked the blood away.

"You will not be turned from that but...you are mine Zero." Kaname murmured.

Zero went to answer but the clock chimmed 12 before he could.

"I have to go!" Zero said as he went to run. Kaname grabbed his hand again.

"But how will I find you?!" Kaname asked. Zero's mind sup wildly as he tried to think before he pulled the red hair clip off.

"Find it's match and you have found me!" He pressed it into Kaname's hand and ran away. Kaname went to go after him but stopped and looked at the red clip. It was the same color as blood and it smelled like Zero.

"I will find you...my love..." Kaname kissed the flower. His eyes snapped open and he turned towards the door. "Come out...Yuki." Kaname called out.

Instead of someone walking out on to the balcony, he heard steps running away. Soon after though, Juri stepped out onto the terrace.

"She ran but she knows now...And I have a feeling she knows young Zero." Kaname nodded to his mother.

"You are right...For know, let us go back to the party. I will mount a search for my beloved tomorrow. After that...well, I will just have to see what happens after that."

Juri nodded and walked back to the ball room, Kaname following slowly after. Both noticed the three woman that snuck out of the party but none knew exactly what they would do.

Zero rushed to the stable and Mounted Midnight before galloping home. He made it just as the last bell tolled and rushed into the house to change to his regular work clothes. He put on an apron and wrapped a bandana around his hair. Placing the clip in his room, he went about scrubbing the floors just and Yuki, Ruka and Shirzuka entered.

"YOU!" Yuki screeched at him. She grabbed him by the hair. Zero winced but didn't fight back even as she slapped him.

Zero waited for someone to explainas Yuki beat him. He was lucky she didn't hit hard...otherwise he would be in trouble.

"Yuki saw you with the prince." Ruka growled as she took a swipe at him. Her nails into his flesh; leaving three long scratches on his cheek.

Zero didn't make a sound...only thankful that he had left his pin in the basement for the girls would have taken it away. Shizuka stepped in only after his face was red and the scratches bleeding.

"Take him upstairs and chain him to the wall..." She ordered. Zero didn't fight as he was drug upstairs to the attic where Shizuka had installed chains to keep him locked up when he was 'Bad'.

They clasped the harsh metal about his wrist, only pausing to wonder about the black mark that had appeared on the wrist that Kaname had bitten. It was faint but it looked like a rose.

The girls stepped back, grinning.

"Mother, why don't we take his clothes so that he can't leave even if he could!?" Yuki asked in her childish voice. SHizuka smiled softly at her child.

"Yes Yuki, that sounds like a briliant idea."

They stripped him his pants and boxers and un buttoned his shirt. Ruka leaving long gashs in her wake on his chest.

They left as soon as they were done and ten minutes later he smelled something burning and knew it was his clothes. Zero sighed and thought back to that evening...when he had danced with Kaname.

The more he thought though...the worse he felt until tears started to track down his face.

"Kaname...come save me..." he whispered sadly.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"Zero! Zero! Wake up Zero!"

Zero opened his eyes slowly and saw the little mouse.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He calmed though when the mouse smiled at him.

"The prince is coming!" he said excitedly. Zero froze as that sunk in. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"He released a notice that if anyone had the match to the red clip you gave him, he would marry them. Since he also released thta you have silver hair and violet eyes, people have been coming to him with their sons hair died and their eyes colored! He knows though that they are not you and know he is going house to house! He is coming here!" the mouse explained.

Zero smiled.

"Thank god! I can see him again!" The mouse nodded but looked at the chains worriedly.

"I will get the keys and get you out of here Zero." The mouse promised and scurried off again.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Midnight, the mouse had kept the name, ran through the walls as he thought up a plan to steal the keys from Shizuka.

He went to the nest wher he and the rest of the mice lived.

"Guys! We need to help Zero so he can leave this place!" he yelled as he entered the nest. The other mice instantly perked up since they all cared about their young master.

"What has happened to the poor boy now?" Midnight's mother asked. Midnight shook his head.

"They chained his up again but they are trying to keep him from his love!" The other mice squeaked in anger.

"We will help! Just tell us what to do!" Midnight grinned and explained his plan.

An hour later, he and two of his brothers were sneaking through the halls and into Shizuka's room.

"Okay guys; the keys should be in here somewhere but with the cat, we don't have much time. We will get the keys while the others keep the cat busy. Curly, you watch to make sure no one comes here."

The mice nodded and Midnight and his remaining brother entered the room. They stalked through the rooms and searched the drawers. It took an hour to search everthing but they still couldn't find it. They were about to head to the daughters rooms when Curly came rushing in.

"The cat is here!" he squeaked.

Midnight and his brothers tried to make a run for it but the white persian blocked the door. His brothers climbed the furniture but when he tried to jump up, he saw the keys...on the cat's collar.

Midnight stealed himself and leapt. Grabbing the cats fur, he scrambled onto it's back. the cat started hissing and trying to get him off but Midnight would not fail his friend.

"The key's are on it's neck!" he yelled up to his brothers. They looked at each other and nodded before leaping onto the cat as well. Curly yanked on the cats ears while Midnight worked on getting the collar off.

Just when he thought it was immpossible the collar came free and he fell from the cat's back, collar in hand. He was about to go help his brothers but they stopped him.

"Go and save Zero! We will be fine!" Curly yelled before taking a chunk out of the cat's ear.

Midnight nodded and ran out of the room and to the safety of one of their holes. He ran through the walls until he reached the attic, tears making his eyes sparkle.

"Zero! I..._we..._did it!" Midnight yelled as he ran up to the bound boy.

"Good job...and thank you...for everything." Zero said with a real smile on his face.

Midnight nodded and climbed up Zero to but the first key in the lock on his right wrist. It took his a few seconds since he was so small but soon Midnight had it open. Zero unlocked his other wrist just as he heard voices downstairs.

He recognized the female voices as his sisters and step mother...but he was shocked at the other female voice...it was Juri!

"I have a feeling that Zero is here...would you happen to know him?" a male voice asked.

"Kaname..." Zero whispered before rushing down the steps and into the basement. He had to find his pin!

It took him a few moments but he managed to find the glass hair pin. just as he went to run up the steps, he heard the door close.

"No!" he cried softly as he ran, clutching his shirt together.

He ran with an unknown speed caused by the fear of loosing his mate. Zero reached the living room where his Yuki, Ruka and Shizuka still stood.

"Zero!" Yuki screached.

He didn't even pause as he sweapt pass her, tears ready to trail down his face...

Zero burst through the door in time to see Kaname mount his white steed.

He raised the hand with the clip in the air, the other holding his shirt together.

"KANAME!!!!" he screamed at the top of his voice as a strong wid blew.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kaname froze on his horse and turned quickly to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

His love was standing there...in just a white shirt with his hair blowing around his face, the sun making it shine like sterling. Tears fell from the amythest eyes like liquid crystal...it took his breath away.

All at once though, the scene was shattered as the brown haired wench...Yuki...grabbed Zero by his hair and started to drag him back. kaname growled but turned when he felt the reins snatched from him.

"Go after him...NOW!" his mother ordered. Kaname did as told and leapt from the horse, rushing to his loves aid. He didn't notice the shadow of a silver haired boy standing behind his mother...

He grabbed Zero's hand before Yuki could get the struggling teen into the house and pulled him to his chest.

"He is mine..." he snarled. Yuki snatched her hand back as though she had been burned and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"But...but he is male! He can't give you children like I can! I love you, he is just trying to get your money." she cried.

Before anyone could react, Zero turned in Kaname's arms and smacked her.

"Yuki...I may not be able to give him an heir and I may not be on the same level as him but I love him more than anything. I would die before I would hand him over to a bitch like you. Keep your hands off what is mine." Zero snarled.

He turned back to Kaname but turned his head so he could look at Yuki over his shoulder.

Zero held the marked wrist up. "I may not understand what this means but Kaname gave it to me and I can tell that it binds us..."

Kaname grinned and held the wrist to his lips.

"This mark is the Kuran family crest. Since it came from the bite on your wrist...it means you are my soul mate...my bloody rose..." he said.

Zero smiled but before he could answer, Juri came over.

"Okay boys...I kind of need to get you both back to the palace so that we can chat before we announce that you two are to be married..." She turned to Shizuka.

"As Queen, I am ordering not asking that you give Zero over to Kaname." Shizuka looked at the ground before looking back at Zero.

"Yes...I will hand him over to you..." she turned and walked away.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The next morning dawned bright and early for Zero. They had decided that the wedding would be in a week and he had to be ready for it. Today though was the annoucement. Haruka had been very supportive; even giving advice on how to deal with possesive Kuran syndrom...PKS.

Zero sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It was early he knew but not anything new for him...he was used to it from years of being a practical slave.

He went into the bathroom and washed up before finding someting that didn't look like it was going to be see through and put it on. He ended up in an indigo button up but he couldn't find any pants to go with it...or more like there were no pants at all in the closet.

He did find boxers so he slid them on before leaving the room to find Kaname. He knew that the Kuran family wouldn't be up yet but that the people from the town would arrive at 3:45.

Zero hurried down the hall until he came to a dark wooden door that had the name Kana in bright red on a black plack on it. Zero didn't bother to knock since he knew the Vampire prince wouldn't answer and walked in.

He smiled when he peered into the dark room, just able to make out Kaname asleep on the velvet couch in the room with a book over his eyes. Zero walked over to the closet after closing the door with a soft click. He opened it and sighed when he saw the multitude of clothing neatly put on hanger and rack int he walk in that was more like an extra room.

He walked to the back where he found more casual clothes. He found a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of black and red sneakers. He smiled when he saw a blood red button up above the matching clothes with a note pined to it that said:

_'Wear these for the meeting, Zero...I would have put you in purple and silver but I could not find the right ones in the outfits I have...these will do, love Kana.'_

Zero took off his shirt and reached for the Red shirt when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Zero, good morning..." Kaname whispered in his ear. Zero shuddered slightly before turning in his arms.

"I thought you were asleep?" he asked softly.

Kaname grinned. "I was but you underestimate a vampires hearing...I heard the door click when you closed the door." Zero grinned and leaned into Kaname before pushing away and continuing with his clothes.

"So, did you tell them not to give me pants for your amusement?" Zero asked in a teasing voice.

Kaname grinned and nodded. "Of course. I loved the way you looked that day and figured I can replicate it everyday." Zero shook his head but he was grinning as well.

"Just remember that we have a meeting soon." Kaname sighed. "Yes, in an hour." Zero spun on his heel.

"Wait, isn't it like really early in the day!?" he asked. Kaname shook his head. "You were so tired that you have sleapt the day away. It si already 2...almost three. Mother and Father should be up and dressed; ready to go over the 'battle' plan."

Zero shook his head and nodded. "Okay...I can't believe that I slept like that..." Kaname nodded.

"It is strange but it will be good for after I turn you..." Zero nodded and finished getting dressed before turning to Kaname. "Okay, let's go meet your parents."

Zero left the tie off and opened the top three buttons. He also left the sleeves unbuttoned.

"So you are going as the bad boy?" Kaname asked with a smirk. Zero shook his head. "No, I want people to know that I am not weak...or more like I want Yuki, Ruka and Shizuka to know that I was not weak when I was there...I just didn't wish to harm them since I...well, i am not sure but I don't hate them..."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero. "It is fine. You are strong though...for someone weak would have given up and broken long ago..." Zero nodded and Kaname led him from the room.

"Good afternoon boys!" Juri called happily. Haruka smiled before taking a sip of his tea. Zero smiled back and walked over to Juri to give her a kiss on the cheek, Kaname doing the same after him.

Juri had made it clear that Zero was to call her Juri or mother and that she was to be greeted with a kiss. Kaname said it made her happy and that he had done it since he was child. Zero had gone along with it just because it kept the female vampire happy.

"So, we will just be annoucing your wedding and getting out of there!" Juri said. They agreed and she led the way to the balcony that over looked the town square where the town had gathered. Kaname and Zero stayed just out of sight until it was their turn.

"I have called you all here for a very important announcement!" Juri yelled out with a smile. The square became silent as they waited for their Queen to speak.

"My son has found his mate!" everyone cheered and she waited for them to calm once more. "I will now let him introduce his love!"

She stepped aside and let Zero and Kaname walk up.

"My chosen mate is the boy I had searched for yesterday!" He motioned for Zero to step up. Zero had a slight blush and nodded to the people in the crowd.

"I-I am Kiryu Zero...nice to meet you..." he said just loud enough for people to hear.

Every single person in the crowd cheered till their throats were raw. Most had seen the young man that would come to the market. Cover in grime and bruises, he offered a smiled and a thank you to everyone and would even play with the children. He would give what would have been his meal to orphans and would help the old with their bags.

Kaname smiled and hugged his love before walking him away from the balconey and into their home.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**One Week Later...**

Zero paced his room worriedly as the servants brought him his suit. The tux was white with black markings on it and a red tie and would match his eyes nicely but that was not what he was worrying over.

"Am I really good enough!?" he asked of Juri for the thousandth time. The vampire sighed.

"Yes Zero! You are perfect! Now let's get you dressed!" With that, she silenced him by stripping him and dressing him in what seemed to be the blink of an eye.

She turned the boy to face the mirror but frowned when she saw his reflection.

"Something is missing...AH!" she walked over to the jewlery box she had given him two days ago and pulled out his precious red and purple clips.

Walking back over, she slipped them in his hair to hold his bangs away from his eyes.

"There!" she approved before turning back to the jewlery case. She pulled out two velvet ring boxs. On held the amethyst and silver engagement ring that Kaname had bought him and the other house the Kuran family ring given to the daughter...or in this case the boy marrying in.

She pulled out the two rings and put the engagement ring on Zero's left ring finger. The other she put on his right middle finger.

"Now you are ready...let us go and get the ceremony over with!"

Zero was passed a dozen red, white, purple, and black roses before he was placed at the begining of the esle.

The music started and Zero walked up to where Kaname was standing.

The ceremony progressed wonderfully and Kaien blessed their marriage before the last part was done.

A silver dagger was passed to each of the mates.

"You who have exchanged rings and made your vows will now make an unbreakable bond. Take the life water of your lover and drink it. When this has been completed, not even the gods can tear you away forever." Kaien said.

Zero and Kaname raised a wrist to each other and slashed before bring it up to their lips. They drank of the blood and raised their heads when done. Kaname's eyes now glowing a vibrant red.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**That night...(Lemon!!)**

Kaname led Zero to their rooms in the cottage that they would stay at for their wedding night. It was a warm night but nither noticed for they were focused solely on each other.

"Zero..." Kaname whispered before he pulled the boy into a kiss. Zero moaned at the feel, allowing Kaname easy acess to the moist cavern.

Kaname slowly coxed Zero into moving his tongue and tasting him as well. Somehow duriing this, they ended up on the on the bed.

Kaname made quick work of Zero's shirt and his own, leaving them in only their pants. He broke the kiss when the need for air became to much but only moved his lips to Zero's neck before working his way down his chest.

He grinned when he hear Zero gasp when he sucked on his nipple. "Responsive..." he whispered when he pulled away to give the other the same treatment. Zero moaned in response and got louder when Kaname let his fangs graze the sensitive bud.

Kaname moved onto Zero pants and pressed his hand against the slight buldge.

"Kana...please...I need you..." Zero moaned. He felt as though he had waited a lifetime for this and he didn't want to wait anymore.

Kaname tore Zer's pants and boxers off and then removed his own. "You truly are beautiful..." Kaname murmured as he moved down lower.

Zero flinched when he felt a finger slide into him but relaxed when he felt no pain.

"I am using my saliva so that it will be minimum pain..." Kaname answered the unspoken question. He licked Zero's memeber as he added a second digit.

"Ka..na..!" Zero moaned as he arched his back. Kaname added one more finger before finding what he was looking for. Zero arched off the bed with a silent cry as Kaname struck something deep inside him.

Kaname didn't stop his assult of this pleasure bud until Zero was about to cum. Zero whinned at the loss of the fingers until he felt the head of Kaname's cock at his entrance.

Kaname laced their fingers together.

"Mine..." He growled before thrusting in completely.

Zero arched practically off the bed and cried out. "Yours!" he screamed. Even with the saliva it still hurt but somehow that made him feel even better.

Kaname shook as he restrained himself from thrusting in with abandon.

When he felt Zero relax, Kaname started a slow pace but quickly sped up. He smirked when he found Zero's pleasure spot once more and brutally thrust against it.

He reached a hand between them to stroke Zero in time to his thrusts.

"Mine!" he growled once more before biting into Zero's neck.

"Yours!" Zero cried out as he came, Kaname cumming with in him. Zero moaned as he felt Kaname draining his blood. It felt good but he was tired...so tired.

Kaname pulled out and waved his hand to get rid of their mess. He then rolled to the side, pulling Zero on to his chest.

"Sleep, my love. The transformation will be done in the morning." Zero nodded sleepily and kissed Kaname's chest.

"Love you.." he was out like a light.

Kaname watched with a grin as a black rose appeared where his bite had been.

**End Lemon**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Next Moring...**

The next morning they showed the public the mark as proof that they had consumated their love...

They lived happily ever after...but this was only the beginging...

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Hope you all liked it!!! This was part on of Cinderella in the princess series!!!!**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the Sequal!!! It will be based off a stich in time!!!**

**Also watch for Beauty and the Vampire and The little Merman: VK Style!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


End file.
